


Give Me What You Want

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Facial, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's drunk at a bar on Louis' birthday and when Louis goes to surprise him, things get a little bit more...kinky...than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Quick watersports one shot because I woke up needing to write this.
> 
> Based off this tweet I saw on tumblr from Harry’s account on Louis’ birthday (could have totally been an edit, and now I can’t go find it so I think it got deleted, shocker) but it basically was like ‘Happy birthday to my good pal friend guy dude amigo @Louis_Tomlinson. PISS ON ME FUCNK NIG PISS ON ME.’
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah…now I have to write a watersports thing because Harry was drunk in Holmes Chapel on Louis’ birthday and then this alleged tweet appeared.

Louis got back in his car after having dinner with his family for his birthday. It had been lovely, but he would have much rather had another person there with him, but that wasn’t allowed this year.

That of course wasn’t stopping Louis from going to see him now to surprise him.

Louis checked his phone for any more updates from Harry’s Holmes Chapel friends telling Louis exactly where Harry was, but there weren’t any new ones. Louis put his car into drive and set out on his journey with a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach.

Louis was nearly fifteen minutes away when the alerts on his phone started up again.  The first two were from Gemma saying that Harry was pretty drunk, so Louis should prepare himself for that and the second was a twitter notification and Louis’ heart started racing when he saw it was from Harry.

Harry wasn’t allowed to tweet Louis this year for his birthday at all, seeing as in the past it caused a lot of…drama to say the least. This wasn’t going to end well for either of them and Louis figured he best read it quick before it got deleted.

_‘Happy birthday to my good pal friend guy dude amigo @Louis_Tomlinson. PISS ON ME FUCNK NIG PISS ON ME.’_

_Well that’s…different,_ Louis thought to himself as he reread Harry’s tweet and then quickly took a screen shot of it for later. Harry had never talked like this before, not even when he was really drunk, but Louis figured it was probably more anger fueled than anything.

Louis pulled into the parking lot of the bar Harry was apparently at a few minutes later and hurriedly locked his car and rushed inside. As soon as he was through the door, Gemma met him and gave him a birthday hug.

“Happy birthday, Lou.” Gemma said as she squeezed Louis tight. “He’s over there, dancing on that chair. He keeps singing ‘All I want for Christmas is Lou’ over and over. Jax the bartender doesn’t have the heart to kick him out, but I can tell he really wants to. Best to get him out now. But here,” Gemma hands Louis an envelope. “Don’t take him home. I took the liberty of getting you guys a room at the inn across the street. Figured you’d want to, how should I put this, _enjoy each other’s company_ in private.”

Gemma winked at Louis and Louis blushed and nodded hastily.

“Thanks, Gems. Always so thoughtful.” Louis said with a laugh as he hugged her again.

“Don’t mention it. Now go get your boy before he kills himself falling off that stool.” Gemma said and then pointed Louis in the direction of a very unsteady Harry dancing manically on a barstool.

“Jax! Jax, Jax, Jax. Sing it with me this time! ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMA—“ Harry was mid-sentence when he slipped and fell, but Louis was right there and caught him just in time.

“Is Lou!” Harry finished with a bellowing laugh and then he happened to look at who’d caught him. “Louis!”

Harry threw his arms around Louis and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek before digging his cold fingers into Louis’ sides. He smelled like beer and peppermint and his cheeks were flushed and Louis was never happier to see his boy.

“Happy birthday!” Harry cheered and then turned to Jax. “Jax! This is my boyfriend. This is Louis! Can we get him a beer because it’s his _birthday?”_ Harry grinned hugely and turned back to Louis, his eyes glassy. “The boy from the toilets is twenty-two.”

“Don’t remind me, Haz.” Louis teased and then pulled Harry back into his arms.

It’d only been a few days since they saw each other last, but after spending the better parts of three years always together; they’d sort of grown insanely dependent on each other’s company. Harry cuddled closer to Louis and rested his head on his shoulder, pressing his lips to Louis’ neck.

“I love you, Boo Bear.” Harry whispered and Louis chuckled.

“Now, there’s a nick name I haven’t heard in awhile. “ Louis laughed and Harry pulled back to stare at him earnestly.

“Are you… d’ you want me to use it more? Because I will!” Harry said, suddenly frantic and then he calmed and huddled back into Louis. “I’d do anything for you, Louis. _Anything.”_

“Let’s get you home, okay, love?” Louis tried to say, but Harry just wrapped his arms tighter around Louis.

“I wanna stay here with you. You need a birthday beer!” Harry shouted and turned back to the bar. “Jax! Birthday beer for my boyfriend!”

Harry started giggling to himself and repeating the sentence because of all the B’s and Louis just rolled his eyes. Jax set the beer down in front of Louis and Louis thanked him and tried to get his wallet out, but Jax just told him it was on the house.

Louis thanked him and sipped his beer as Harry watched him with hooded eyes.

“Anything I can help you with, Haz?” Louis asked as he set his pint down.

“You look really hot.” Harry muttered and reached up to touch Louis’ hair. “Lou came over and helped you with this, didn’t she?”

“Maybe.” Louis admitted and took another sip.

“Come on, Louis. Drink up, drink up. Want you on my level.” Harry said and then turned around and attempted to climb back up on the stool.

Louis watched as Harry settled himself on his knees on the stool and started waving his arms like he was trying to conduct the very small crowd of pub goers as he started bellowing ‘All I Want for Christmas is Lou’ again.

At the end, Harry turned to Louis and grinned widely before saying, “And now, I‘ve got ‘im.”

Harry slid off the stool as Louis finished his pint and Harry snapped his fingers once as he crowded into Louis’ space. Jax came and refilled Louis pint and Louis gave him a sympathetic look for Harry’s behavior, but Jax just brushed it off.

“Want you to finish that pint,” Harry whispered lowly into Louis’ ear. “And then I want you to take me out of here and fuck me so hard.”

Louis near choked on his sip of beer at Harry’s words and Harry simply pulled back and grinned his Cheshire-cat grin at him. Louis started chugging his pint and not even a few minutes later, he was setting the empty glass on the bar top.

“Ready?” Louis asked and Harry nodded enthusiastically.

“See ya, Jax!” Harry called over his shoulder as Louis pulled him through the bar. “Later, Gems!” Harry said with a wave to his sister as they past her.

“Have a good night, lover boys!” Gemma called after them as they opened the door.

Louis dragged Harry across the street to the inn there and if Harry hadn’t been so preoccupied with grabbing Louis’ ass he would have noticed that this wasn’t, in fact, the direction of his home.

“Wanna get you naked, Lou.” Harry mumbled as he pressed his lips to Louis jaw as Louis opened the front door of the inn. “Wanna get naked, too.”

Harry stopped in the door way, apparently thinking they were home and it’d be okay for him to just strip off and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“No, babe. Not yet.” Louis said and grabbed Harry’s wrist, making him pout. “Wait until the bedroom.”

“Fiiine.” Harry pouted and stomped along after Louis to the staircase.

Louis checked the envelope Gemma gave him and took out their room key – Room 203. Louis found the matching door and quickly got it open, although it was a bit difficult with Harry trying very determinedly to get his hand down the front of Louis’ pants.

“Louuu. Lou, Lou, Lou.” Harry whined as Louis kicked the door open.

“What, love?” Louis asked as he hauled Harry into the room and pressed him up against the now closed door.

“Wanna do dirty things.” Harry mumbled and started tugging on Louis’ clothes and only managed to get Louis’ shirt open and just muss everything else.

“Mm, like wanting me to piss on you?” Louis whispered and then waited for Harry’s reaction.

Harry’s eyes widened and then darkened as he looked up at Louis.  
“How’d you…” Harry asked and then he was wrapping his arms around Louis and kissing on his neck. “Don’t think I’m weird! I just…fuck, Lou. It’d be so hot. _Please_.”

Louis ran his hands down and up Harry’s long back and pulled him back by his shoulders. “Are you sure it’s something you want?”

“More than anything.” Harry said, nodding adamantly. “But, Lou. It’s your birthday. I want you to do what _you_ want.”

“I want to make you happy, Harry. That makes _me_ happy.” Louis said, taking Harry’s face in his hands.

“Yeah, then…yeah.” Harry said and started pushing Louis’ coat and shirt off his shoulders before kissing him sloppily, moaning into his mouth.

Louis kissed Harry back and felt the strain in his bladder as he suddenly realized that if they were going to do this, they needed to start soon because after chugging those two pints, he was about ready to burst.

“Babe, need to get towels. Or wait, can we…should we do it in the bath?” Louis asked because he wasn’t really sure – not like this was something he’d done before.

“Bath. Less to clean up.” Harry said, but didn’t make any move to leave.

Harry continued kissing Louis and Louis was content with that because drunk Harry is very uninhibited and clingy so Louis just loves having him in his arms all warm and cuddly. Louis’ own mind is a little foggy and float-y from the beers and the way Harry’s tongue is sliding against his own is magic. But…then Harry starts rocking against him and pressing his already hard cock against Louis’ hip and he’s reminded that he really has to go…and what he’s promised to do to Harry.

“Harry…slow down. I, erm, we should go in the bathroom now.” Louis said and gave Harry a little nudge.

Harry stumbled back, looking a bit hurt at being pushed away, but then he smiled when Louis took his hand and led him into the bathroom.

“Lay in the bath.” Louis instructed. “Actually, take off your clothes first.”

Harry grinned seductively at Louis and started unbuckling his belt as Louis watched he palmed himself through his boxers. He tried to think of gross things – dog poo, anchovies, old people’s saggy parts – but it wasn’t helping.

“Babe, stop. It’s not going to be possible if you give me a raging boner, okay? And I really gotta piss, so…” Louis said a bit too snappily, but Harry got the idea.

Harry stripped down to nothing in seconds and started tugging on himself before climbing into the tub. Louis noticed Harry was already so hard and leaking, just out of anticipation. Louis took a deep breath, willed his semi-down, and then took off the rest of his clothes.

“How should I…?” Louis asked as he walked over to the tub, hand covering his crotch.

“Come on in and stand over me.” Harry said, his body quivering with excitement and his eyes dark.

“Where do you…?” Louis started, not really sure how to ask where Harry would like him to piss on him.

“Anywhere, er, everywhere.” Harry said and looked from Louis’ cock to his face.

Louis took his lip in between his teeth and looked down at Harry wearily. Harry reached up and uncovered Louis’ hand from his crotch and brought Louis’ hand to his lips. Louis could tell how needy Harry was, the drunk still hazing his features and he know once they got started, Harry wouldn’t want to stop and he’d become this loud, needy, _fucking hot_ version of himself. Louis wanted that, he was just…a bit uneasy with how to start.

“Just…just let go.” Harry said as he shifted in the tub, puffing out his chest and taking himself in his hand. “Come on, baby. Want you to. Come on, Lou. Piss on me.”

Louis’ eyes fluttered closed and that was it. Louis felt himself letting go and he forced his eyes open so he could watch the first stream splash against Harry’s butterfly tattoo. Harry moaned lowly and his expression was one of pure shock as the warm stream hit his skin.

“Yes, baby. _Yes._ Fuck. Don’t stop. Fucking piss on me.”  Harry growled as his hand sped up.

Louis took himself in his hand and directed the next spurt higher so it’d splash on Harry’s sparrow tattoos. Harry moaned lowly and his hips started bucking into his hand as he worked himself into a frenzy over this.

“Fuck yes. God, don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop, Lou. Fuck. Want it…want it in my mouth. Please. Let me…let me taste you.” Harry whimpered lowly and Louis nearly froze, effectively stopping his flow.

They hadn’t discussed boundaries with this, but…but there was something about the way Harry was looking at him that just made any more hesitancy fly out the window. Louis inhaled and let himself go again, this time pointing the stream into Harry’s open and waiting mouth.

Harry’s eyes closed and he scrambled to sit up more so he wouldn’t choke as much, but still sputtered as Louis continued to fill his mouth. Harry swallowed frantically trying to get it all, but most of it ended up dribbling down his cheeks and chin.

Louis finished barely a second later and Harry swallowed and opened his eyes, his hand moving frantically over his cock. Harry didn’t say anything before he took Louis’ cock in his mouth and started sucking him dry, forcing it down his throat as he used his free hand to grip Louis’ ass.

Louis felt himself hardening and he wasn’t surprised when he felt his orgasm building insanely fast as well because this whole thing had been so fucking hot and Harry was whimpering and sputtering around his cock and just…shit. It was all very overwhelming.

Harry took all of Louis down his throat and held him there with his face pressed into Louis’ lower abdomen and his lips wrapped around his base. Louis was really surprised Harry hadn’t come yet, but then he was pulling off and looking up at Louis.

“Come on my face. Please, Lou.” Harry whispered and Louis nodded because, fuck, he can’t say no to his boy, not after all this.

Louis stroked himself fast and seconds later, thick spurts of come where shooting out and onto Harry’s pretty, rose-tinted face and some even landing on Harry’s outstretched tongue.

Harry cried out seconds later, apparently getting a facial finally sending him over the edge. Louis didn’t give Harry much time to recover before he was pulling Harry’s face up towards his and leaning down to kiss him messily.

“So fucking good, Harry.” Louis murmured into his mouth. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

Harry just purred and let Louis ease him up before turning on the water of the shower. The spray was cold at first, but they didn’t mind because their bodies were so overheated from what they just did.

Harry curled himself into Louis’ damp body and tucked his head under Louis’ chin, which was a feat given he was a few inches taller than Louis. Louis ran his fingers down Harry’s spine and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

“Thank you.” Harry breathed into Louis’ throat as he mouthed at the skin.

“Anytime.” Louis said with a kiss to Harry’s now soaked curls.

“It wasn’t…too weird?” Harry asked, still not looking up at Louis.

“Not really. It’s nice to find out more of your kinks, Haz. I love learning new things about you.” Louis said and Harry tilted his head up to smile at Louis.  
“Good. Happy birthday, Lou.” Harry sighed and kissed Louis softly.

“Thanks, love. I love you.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips.

“I love you, too.” Harry giggled and just let himself be held.

 

**-Fin-**

 


End file.
